Stargate: Whats Your Game?
by Josephus Prime
Summary: I continue my tradition of Stargate Commercial fanfics with the World of Warcraft What's Your Game? ads. Enjoy!
1. Rodney McKay: Troll Preist

Well, ever since these new World of Warcraft "What's your game?" commercials have been popping up, I've been thinking about doing a Stargate version of them, Sorta like my MasterCard fics. I think this might be turning into a tradition with me, Hahaha!

Well, than, shall we begin?

* * *

Rodney McKay sat on a stool in an all white room, smiling at a camera.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Rodney McKay, and I'm a Troll Priest."

This was followed by a few short video clips of his Troll Priest doing his thing, but it suddenly paused.

click _"Glad you admitted that you're ugly, Rodney."_

Rodney looked off screen. "Sheppard!!!" He whined.

click "_What? I'm just saying…"_

Rodney groaned, and then looked back to the camera, smiling again, though visibly miffed. He continued, "So, Anyway, as a priest, I am a Doctor of the most ancient Voodoo magics." He made odd motions with his hands and childish sound effects, and then the short video clips returned. But, once again, they were interrupted.

click_ "Too bad you're not a love doctor, eh Rodney?"_

Rodney growled in annoyance. "Sheppard, will please just _Shut up_!?"

click _"Make me, tusk-face."_

Rodney blinked and then looked backstage again, obviously pissed. "_What_ did you just call me!?"

Suddenly, there was snow, but an instant later, it cleared up to show Rodney's Troll Priest, tusks and all, standing in the room where Rodney had been. "I'm Doctor Rodney McKay, and I'm a Voodoo Priest." Again, static filled the screen for an instant before vanishing to show a close up of Rodney. "What's _your_ Game?"

click _"Better than yours, that's for sure."_

"I _SAID_ SHUT UP, SHEPPARD!"

* * *

Well, R&R! 


	2. Jack O'Neill: Dwarven Paladin

Okay, heres Number 2! I hope you all enjoy it. I sort of figured Jack would do something like this…

* * *

A man in a blue US Air Force uniform (The casual stuff) with grey hair stood in the middle of a large all white room. He waved at the Camera and began.

"Howdy Folks! Names General Jack O'Neill, and I'm a Paladin."

The moment he finished that sentence, short video clips began to appear. The varied from his Dwarven Paladin knocking back some brewskys to him using a pair of hammers to bludgeon someone, and then dancing on top of their deceased body. Then the camera cut back to the White Room.

"Me and my fellow paladins fight for Truth, Justice," He said, counting with his fingers, "And anything that has to do with Alcohol." Then the video clips returned, this time to show him beating the stuffing out of a dragon ten times his size, and then drinking beer with his party, with the dragons beaten body behind them.

Jack Chuckled. "Heh, sort of reminds me of my old job…" then he looked up at the camera. "We're not gonna have to cut that out are we?" He shook his head. "Nah, I didn't think so."

There was static, and then His Dwarven Paladin appeared where he had been standing. "I'm Jack O'Neill, and I'm a Paladin." Then he returned. "What's your game?"

Suddenly there was the sound of a door being thrown open, but the camera didn't leave Jack. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Colonel Sam Carter. I'm sorry but At this time, The air force is going to have to seize any and all records pertaining to this event. We appreciate your cooperation in this matter."

Jack groaned. "Ah, c'mon, Sam, that was barely even a…" He paused, looking quite stunned, and then advanced off-screen. "Is that _my_ hat you're wearing?"

* * *

So there you have it. Sorry tis so short. I'll give you a little glimpse into his Dwarf's life in a filler chapter next. Peace! 


	3. Filler: A day in Jack's Dwarf's Life

The Dwarven paladin looked at his companions, stroking its long grey beard as his golden armor shone in the afternoon light. A Female night Elf Rouge, a Male human warrior, and a Male Draenei Shaman stood in a small circle with him.

"All right, let's do one last check before we take on the dragon. Daniel, Where do we stand on items?"

The human warrior paused for a moment before answering. "Well, we should be fine, but I have a better question-_How_ did you talk me into this again?"

The Draenei turned to the Human. "It is most unsettling you do not recall our conversation mere moments ago, Daniel Jackson. Are we not here to complete a quest given to us by the female bartender from the place known as 'Stormwind' ?"

The Night elf giggled. "That and to give Daniel an Excuse to get away from Vala for a while.

Daniel sighed. "Yes, and I'm very welcome for that, but I have work to do, you know."

"Daniel!" the dwarf gasped, "I thought I taught you better than this! You know work comes after play! Besides, out of all of us, YOU should be the one playing this. After all you are the nerdiest out of all of us, excluding Ms. Night Elf Egghead over here."

"Hey!"

"Carter, egghead is different than Nerd. It's better. Trust Me."

The Draenei suddenly turned around to face some bushes. The rest of the group turned to face him. "T? What are you-"

"We are not alone, Colonel O'Neill…."

Everyone drew their weapons. Jack entered Colonel mode almost instantly. "Carter, Daniel, you take point. Teal'c, get some of those ranged spells of yours ready. I'll take the rear."

It was a tense moment. And then…

"Oh, would you look at that-the gang's all here!"

The human warrior gaped. "Vala!?"

A short female gnome with purple hair done up in pigtails walked out of the brush. "Hello, everyone! Lovely little world, isn't this? And is this gal adorable or what! I mean, seriously, I-"

"Vala, How did you get here?"

The gnome blinked. "Well, you don't think I play darts every time you leave me in this godforsaken base of yours, do you Danny?"

There was a pause. "Oh, would you look at the time! I have to go meet my party for a dragon slaying. Ciao! See you in bed Danny!" she giggled and then ran off. The party stood there for a few seconds. Then, Daniel cut the silence.

"Next time, we should take Walter's suggestion and play Halo 3."

"Amen, brother."

"Uh huh."

"Indeed."

* * *

There's yer filler! Tell me what you think! Peace! 


End file.
